Non-invasive pain control methods are desirable in preventing and/or treating pain. It would be useful to provide formulations that have good storage stability, particularly freeze-thaw storage stability, and are effective for pain prevention and treatment. Topical formulations that are easy to apply, dry quickly, and are easy to remove are useful.